Fallin'
by Irish501
Summary: what if Ga Eul is Jun Pyo's younger sister. She met other F4 members and suddenly falls to mister cassanova after she discovers their similarities? will there be a happy ending for them?
1. article of New York, true or not?

Chapter 1

Article from New York, true or not?  
Jun Pyo was seated at the couch of his room, reading the newest issue of New York s magazine where his sister, Ga Eul was featured. she really is pretty he thought while staring at her front page picture wearing a pink checkered blouse with big belt, a skinny jeans, high cut boots, with some accessories, wearing a large sunglasses with her hair pulled back. She was really cute and stunning. He opened the front page to see the contents where he found an article about Ga Eul which says New York s autumn planning to be Korea s autumn? EH? shrieked Jun Pyo. He scanned the articles and it says that Ga Eul was planning to go back to Korea anytime of the month. He immediately get his phone and dialed Ga Eul s number. Three rings, Ga Eul answered it.

hello? said the person in the other line.

yah Ga Eul! shouted Jun Pyo.

now what my oppa? Anything I could help you? asked Ga Eul sounding a little irritated.

what does this newest article mean? You are going back here in Korea? asked Jun Pyo with a loud voice.

so you ve red about it already, well I was planning to but because of my very busy schedule I don t think it would be done lied Ga Eul.

is is . Is that so? araso, bye! answered Jun Pyo then hung up the phone.

*  
At Ga Eul s side

Ahhhhh!!!!! How could this paparazzi know about my coming flight to Korea? shouted Ga Eul at her room while packing up her clothes.

Someone knocked at the door.

It was her personal assistant.

Miss Ga Eul kwenchana? she asked. She was a Korean.

yes Min Ah I m okay, the only problem is, Jun Pyo found out about my return in Korea, good think I ve tricked him answered Ga Eul with a small smile on her face.

After an hour miss Ga Eul your jet is ready, we could go anytime said Min Ah.

okay then, lets go answered Ga Eul then placed her sunglasses and they were off.

*  
Korea

Young master there is a invitation sent by miss Ara said Butler Lee then he handed the invitation to Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo red in aloud You are invited for a fabulous welcome party for someone special in every people s heart, don t forget to come! Shinwa hotel, 6 pm he sighed.

and who might be this one now? asked Jun Pyo.

I have no clue young master, but miss Ara said that the F3 was also given by that answered butler Lee.

is that so? then I better go to know if it might be he replied while turning the invitation upside down.

*  
6 pm, Shinwa hotel

yah Jun Pyo! You came late! exclaimed Ara while approaching the Shinwa heir.

what s all of this? asked the hot tempered guy.

you ll found out later, by the way the other punk are over there answered Ara pointing at the front table.

punk??? exclaimed Jun Pyo then headed to the F4 s table.

Jun Pyo, whose welcome party is this to be held here in Shinwa hotel? asked Yi Jung as Jun Pyo sat down between Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

I don t know, and-

yah! She s here! cutAra.

Then a beautiful maiden entered the hall. It was Ga Eul wearing a red dress with her hair in soft curls.

ladies and gentlemen, our dear Ga Eul is back and is ready to let Korea feel Autumn! exclaimed Ara at the Mic then went towards Ga Eul and hugged her tightly.

unnie, I miss you! said Ga Eul.

me too, by the way the punks are over there answered Ara then escorted Ga Eul to the F4 s table.

so now I ve met the eligible bachelors of south Korea declared Ga Eul as she approached the F4 s table.

Jun Pyo immediately stood and hugged Ga Eul.

yah! Previously you said that you were not coming here and now you re here! exclaimed Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo-ah! Don t think of shouting at me like, you know what I can do! answered Ga Eul.

why not introduce this pretty woman to your friends? asked Ara.

fine! Guys meet Ga Eul our youngest said Jun Pyo feeling a little irritated.

Woo bin then he kissed her hands.

Ji hoo shook her hands.

Yi Jung then kissed her hands.

nice to meet you all, hope you ll have fun in this party with a short notice answered Ga Eul.

After Ga Eul left to entertain other guests

Jun Pyo, first I thought the both of you just had same surname exclaimed Woo Bin.

yeah! Know what? I ve red many articles about her, friendly, loving, about her previous breakups, and her love on-

pottery Jun Pyo finished Yi Jung s sentence.

guys know what? I think she has your personalities, I think it s a d j vu interrupted Ara with there conversation.

eh? asked Jun Pyo.

your own sister, you don t know her. We let me explain a little bit about her, she was born and raised in New York, first, uncle thought that she has just a passion of arts but then he found out it was pottery, 8 she learned how to play sax, 9 learned how to play many instruments, 12 let her self enter a taekwondo school and became a black belter, she s a little hot tempered towards Jun Pyo, isn t it a co-incidence? explained Ara.

The F4 nodded.

yah! What are you talking about? Its not a d j vu or a co-incidence but its her born art answered Jun Pyo sounding a little proud with his younger sister.

Just then Ga Eul went to there table and sat at the available seat, beside Yi Jung. He suddenly noticed a scar in her left hand.

what s that? Its still fresh asked Yi Jung while pointing at Ga Eul s left hand. She immediately covered it with her right hand but too late, Jun Pyo saw it.

it it . It came from my craving, I craved a pot that I was planning to finish earlier but then I didn t notice that I had cut my hand, but it will disappear soon explained Ga Eul.

that s the problem with you making those glass exclaimed Jun Pyo.

Yi Jung and Ga Eul laughed at the same time.  
yah Jun Pyo! Its pot not glass, if you want someone make a glass for you why not go to some glassware makers answered Ga Eul while laughing.

Miss Ga Eul why aren t you calling this rascal as oppa or something? asked Woo Bin a little curious.

yah! Keep calling Miss then I ll call you young master answered Ga Eul with a smile.

okay Ga Eul answered Don Juan with a wink.

then I ll call you all sunbae then this rascal as .hmmm . bodoh! exclaimed Ga Eul.

yeah, Ga Eul wake up! You re in Korea and not in Indonesia, so why not call him babo? answered Ara and they all laughed except for Jun Pyo.


	2. Shinhwa high and Jan Di

Chapter 2

Shinhwa high and Jan Di

It was Jan Di s first day in Shinwa after saving a guy from suicide. 'ah! Should I really do this?' asked Jan Di herself.  
_"excuse, miss Geum Ja Di right?"_ asked a man in black suit.

_"de"_ answered Jan Di.

_"someone wants us to fetch you"_ replied the man then pulled Jan Di inside the car.

_"yah!!! Where are you going to bring me? yah!" _shouted Jan Di inside the car.

"_just shut your mouth miss Jan Di or else we will be force to give you disciplinary actions"_ answered the man.

_"who are you to give that?"_ asked Jan Di while giving the man a glare.

_"just shut your mouth miss Jan Di" _Jan Di had no choice but to bite her lips and wait for the next thing to happen.  
Until she was surprised, they stopped into a big mansion that was like 10 times bigger than her house.  
_"are we still in Korea??"_ he asked to the man in black. The man just nodded.

They entered the house where she found a girl standing infront of the staircase. With her features I may say she s well raised, Jan Di thought. Suddenly the girl turned around revealing the smiling Ga Eul. Jan Di couldn t believe it.

_"Ga. Ga .Ga Eul?"_ asked Jan Di.

_y"es Jan Di, Gu Ga Eul"_ she respond and made a handshake with Jan Di.

_"omo! I cant believe this, you..you . I could only see you in TV then-"_

_"don t worry, come lets go to my room"_ said Ga Eul then pulled Jan Di in the stairs.

_"what am I doing here? I m going to be late in my first day and-"_

_"don t worry, its your first day today. You should look pretty"_ answered Ga Eul then started taking out new and unused dresses from her closet then check if it would fit Jan Di. After choosing a purple tank top paired to a purple skirt she now placed make up on Jan Di. After 20 minutes everything was done.

_"Miss Ga Eul why-"_

_"just call me Ga Eul okay? And for your question, I just wanna help you face my big brother"_ answered Ga Eul with a smile.

_"big brother???"_

_"yeah. Jun Pyo, you wanna fight with those F4 right? Then you should look presentable and pretty"_ answered Ga Eul.

_"eh?"_

_"Kaja!"_

_"where?"_

_"at school, ofcourse you said you don t want to be late so lets go" _answered Ga Eul and they rode the limousine and they were off.

At Shinwa s school gate...

_"Ga Eul I ll just drop here, just go inside and-"_

_"come on Jan Di, can we be friends?"_ asked Ga Eul with a puppy dog eyes.

_"sure but-"_

_"now that we re friends lets have fun"_

Then Ga Eul opened the door revealing all the students staring at her with her beautiful face then Jan Di came out next.  
Some students kept on whispering something about Jan Di.

_j"ust don t mind them"_ whispered Ga Eul then they went inside Shinwa high building.

_"Jan Di-ah I gotta go to look for my brother, is it okay for you to look for the pool alone? cause I really need to find that rascal" _said Ga Eul as they entered the building.

"no problem, and thanks" answered Jan Di then Ga Eul went to her way.

Jan Di was left standing in the center of the building until .

_"the F4 are here! Hurry!!!!" _one girl scream then everyone rushed towards the entrance. That time Jan Di stared directly to the guy with brown hair and wears all white then to the guy with the curly hair then looked at the guy that he was staring.  
_"so this might be Gu Jun Pyo" _whispered Jan Di to herself until someone touched her back. She jumped a little. It was Ga Eul.

_"so this is how the rascals enter the building?"_ she asked.

Jan Di just nodded.

Then they watch form a far. Ga Eul was surprised to see Jun Pyo pouring an orange juice to a uniform of a guy student. She couldn t help it. She stood up and stomped her way directly to the F4.

Yi Jung saw her, he immediately touched Jun Pyo s shoulder then pointed to Ga Eul.

_"yah! Jun Pyo! You don t change huh? Why pour this juice to this guy?" _she exclaimed as she pushed Jun Pyo a little.

_"mwoh? Its none of your business at all, besides you re just transferee here-"_

Just then Ga Eul pinched Jun Pyo s ear really hard.

_"yeah, I m a transferee but I know everything about your doings here, I don t care if this school is for you, big brother don t even think that you could just do things on your way especially when I m here, just try to issue your stupid red card and you ll know what could I do to you"_ exclaimed Ga Eul while pinching Jun Pyo s ear. The F3 just laugh.

_"yah! yah! Aren t you going to stop???"_ shouted Jun Pyo in ache. At last Ga Eul let go of his ear then pushed him with full force. Good thing Woo Bin and Yi Jung was on his back and made sure that Jun Pyo wont drop on the floor. Ga Eul immediately went away with a forming smile in her face.

----

The next day Jan Di was walking towards the staircase with her school uniform on. She still cant take out from her mind the incident happened between Ga Eul and Jun Pyo. Everytime she think about it she smiles. Until here we go again! Jan Di thought then started to give way to the screaming girls who wanted to see the F4. In the center of a crowd a freshmen girl offered Jun Pyo a cake that she baked. Jun Pyo accepted it. Jan Di was surprised._" now what do he plan?" _asked Jan Di to herself. The next thing she knew, the freshmen girl s face was already filled with icing. She couldn't trust it anymore and so she blocked the F4 s way on the staircase.

_"what do you want?" _asked Jun Pyo a little annoyed.

_"you should have just accepted it, did you know how much effort did she excel just to give you that cake?"_ answered Jan Di with a more annoyed face.

_"huh who do you think you are? A girl who could just shout at me like that?"_ replied Jun Pyo while rolling his eyes.

Yi Jung just looked down, he knows that it would be another trouble and they would have again, more fun. Suddenly Woo Bin spoke.

_"yo! Isn t that Ga Eul?" _he asked to a figure approaching us. When they looked up he was right, it was the pretty Ga Eul. she s always pretty, prim and proper and most especially, HOT Yi Jung thought while staring directly at Ga Eul.

_"yah! Gu Jun Pyo! Try to hurt her and you can t enter the house!"_ screamed Ga Eul then pulled Jan Di from the stairs.

_"before you get angry why don t you ask-"_

_"aren t you going or you want me to-"_

before she could finish her sentence F4 left. She smiled knowing that she had defeated her older brother again.

*  
2 days after Jan Di and her newly found friend named, Oh Min Ji was walking in a landscape when Min Ji suddenly slipped and ended up falling infront of a guys foot where her ice cream spilled. When she looked up she was surprised. It was Gu Jun Pyo together with the F4.

_"I m really sorry, I ll just change it right away!"_ she said while bowing low.

_"if sorry is enough then why do you think there's laws and polices?" _Jun Pyo asked. The F4 smirked.

_"then I ll just do what ever I can"_ answered Min Ji still bowing.

_"lick it!" _he demanded.

Jan Di immediately went near Min Ji.

_"yah! What do you think you re doing?" _She said she was sorry exclaimed Jan Di.

Woo Bin came near to Jun Pyo and whispered something.

_so you are the wonder dump huh? Know what I got a little disappointed, knowing that its called wonder I thought it was some kind of C cupped "and S curves girls"_ answered Jun Pyo with a fake smile in his face.

_"well I m so happy to disappoint you!"_ snapped Jan Di.

_"well who do you think you are to stop her from licking my shoes?"_ asked Jun Pyo. _"By the way Ga Eul didn t went to school today so you have no savior now" _he added.

_"I m her friend" _Jan Di proudly answered.

_"well lets see how does this friendship works, lick my shoes"_ he demanded.

Jan Di look down and was near Jun Pyo s shoes, she looked at the ice cream that she was holding then she looked up again and pushed the ice cream on Jun Pyo s face. The F3 once again laugh because of this girl.

_"yah! Who-"_

_"you already know that you re rich, why don t you just look for a shoe repair or you could just throw it away!" _exclaimed Jan Di then get 3 thousand won from her pocket and threw it to Jun Pyo.

_"I think 3 thousand won is enough, if not, here_*place the sticky note on Jun Pyo s forehead*_ deliver it on our dry cleaning service"_ then she pulled Min Ji and they stomped away leaving Jun Pyo who was still on the state of shock in the floor.

_"yah! What s so funny huh?"_ he asked then stood up, and they headed to there lounge.

-  
They let girls enter there lounge. Ji Hoo was busy changing the sound that echoes in the lounge while Yi Jung and Woo Bin was playing with the girls. And Jun Pyo was playing dart wile thinking of a way that he could take revenge on that Jan Di girl.  
Yi Jung noticed it, he excused himself and went to the furry Jun Pyo.

_"why are you so in, into that girl?"_ asked Yi Jung.

_"I just cant think of a way that I could take a revenge on her" _answered Jun Pyo.

_"then why not use the old style?"_ replied Yi Jung. Jun Pyo smile because of the wittiness of his friend.

_"you really have some use!"_ he said then placed his hands on Yi Jung s shoulder. He immediately took it off.

_"now laundry girl, your so dead!"_ he exclaimed with a forming smile in his face.

* * *

sorry about this chap. i really dont have something in mind to write in this chap but i hope to have some comments. dont worry SoEulmates part will soon be


End file.
